


Posso anche crollare

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mexico GP, POV Lew, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Per Seb non è facile fare i complimenti a Lewis e la Mercedes per il mondiale che gli ha portato definitivamente via, lui ci tiene davvero a vincerne uno in rossa, ma non mollerà. Però in Messico è duramente provato e la sola fortuna è che il vincitore corrisponde all'uomo che ama che poi si prodigherà non poco per prendersi il premio che tanto desidera e non parliamo di coppe e medaglie!





	Posso anche crollare

**Author's Note:**

> GP del Messico, Lewis vince il mondiale e ci sono un sacco di cose meravigliose fra lui e Seb. E Seb piange un sacco ed è a pezzi e lo dice apertamente che si sente vuoto, ma Lewis prima di potersi prendere il suo meritatissimo premio speciale, ha dovuto fare un paio di altre magie col depresso Seb che in pista lo ha abbracciato, gli ha carezzato la testa e poi è andato nella motorhome Mercedes a complimentarsi con tutti beccando Toto in mutante. Io ho un debole per Toto anche se tifo Seb (una volta tifavo anche Ferrari ma è complicato tifare Ferrari...). E la fic è dai loro POV che si alternano, una parte è piuttosto depressiva, l’altra è molto hot e poi arriva pure il romanticismo più sfrenato, insomma c’è un po’ di tutto. Ci sono altre 2 ficcine se non sbaglio su questa serie, forse 3, poi ho finito sul serio!  
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

POSSO ANCHE CROLLARE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb611.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb618.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb617.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb616.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb603.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb613.jpg)

/Seb/

“E dopo che ho fatto tutto quello che dovevo fare e che ho detto tutto quello che dovevo dire, infine, posso anche crollare.  
Lo farò fra le sue braccia, mentre mi aspetta nella sua stanza ai suoi box che tiene aperta per me.   
Ed io dopo la conferenza dove ho cercato di non mostrare il mio misero crollo davanti a tutti e spero di averlo nascosto abbastanza, ci vado leggendo il suo messaggio ed è come se finalmente qualcuno mi mettesse una maschera di ossigeno.  
Voglio essere felice davanti a lui, volevo essere sereno anche in conferenza ma non so se ci sono cascati e se hanno notato quando nascondevo la faccia e mi asciugavo gli occhi. È che non ce la facevo più e mi sono concesso questo micro istante perché non stavano più dietro gli occhi le lacrime. Ma è stato un lampo, le ho soffocate di nuovo. Come prima quando sono sceso dall’auto. Ed ora dovrei continuare a soffocarle per festeggiare Lewis nel suo splendido giorno meritato.  
Mi ero detto ok Seb, ora hai quattro cose da fare da uomo, l’intervista con David appena giù dalla macchina, congratularmi come si deve con Lewis, farlo anche con il suo team e la conferenza.  
Fai queste quattro cose bene e poi permettiti di crollare quando nessuno vedrà, nemmeno Lewis deve vedermi perché gli rovino la giornata e non voglio.   
Piangevo appena passato il traguardo perché sapevo che era finita sul serio e non so se era più un sollievo o un dolore acuto, molto più acuto di quel che pensavo. Perché sapevo che l’avrebbe vinto lui e sono contento davvero per lui, il Seb innamorato di Lewis lo è, ma il Seb pilota innamorato della Ferrari, il Seb che ha promesso a Michael di vincere un mondiale in Ferrari... quel Seb piange. E piangevo prima di scendere dalla macchina, ma sono stato bravo a trattenere, a rispondere finchè potevo, a stringere Lewis di cui ero davvero fierissimo.   
Se sono riuscito a fare la gran parte di quel che dovevo è merito suo.   
Ero a quella domanda di David su quando penso di aver perso il mondiale e stavo per piangere lì, lì mi sono detto no, non ce la posso fare. Ma ho visto arrivare verso di me Lewis ed ho sentito come una forza scorrermi dentro, ho potuto ricacciare indietro le lacrime e sono scappato da lui ad abbracciarlo ed ho preso da lui la forza di farcela ancora.   
E poi mi sentivo morire ancora e sapevo che se non l’avessi baciato davvero prima della conferenza non sarei riuscito ad aprire bocca, così sono andato nei loro box, nel box Mercedes, ed ho aperto una delle loro stanze private, beccando Toto però non ho potuto che salutarlo e con faccia tosta guardarlo in mutande e camicia che si cambiava. È stato molto carino ed io ho avuto molta prontezza. Mi ha fatto i complimenti e mi ha detto di non arrendermi perché è sicuro che ce la farò, le cose che sei un po’ obbligato a dire. Io volevo chiedergli lì come si fa a tenere unito un gruppo e a farli remare tutti nella stessa direzione, ma non era il caso. Poi sono andato in un altra stanza sempre con la faccia tosta di beccare Lewis e prendermi quel bacio, ma ho trovato la stanza delle riunioni dove erano tutti radunati al tavolo a fare il punto della loro gara, vedere cosa ha funzionato e cosa no, e così di nuovo prontamente li ho salutati tutti, mi hanno applaudito, mi è venuto di nuovo da piangere.   
Se non avessi trovato finalmente Lewis sarei scoppiato. Nella terza porta aperta nelle loro zone finalmente l’ho trovato e l’ho spinto dentro e non so se hanno visto, se hanno capito. È stato velocissimo, gli ho preso il viso fra le mani e con un sorriso tiratissimo gli ho premuto le labbra sulle mie.   
Solo questo. Come se dovessi respirare ancora prima di fare altra apnea.   
Così Lewis mi ha trattenuto prima di farmi scappare di nuovo e mi ha scrutato serio e corrucciato. Non ci siamo parlati, ho tentato di sorridere meglio ma mi deve essere uscito qualcosa di dolce e malinconico. Ha visto tutte le lacrime che stavo inghiottendo. Così mi ha detto che mi aspettava dopo la conferenza nella sua stanza personale qua nei box.   
Mi ha dato la forza necessaria per la conferenza anche se ho avuto quel momento che forse è passato quasi inosservato. Diciamo che ce l’ho quasi fatta.   
Adesso vai da lui e sorridi, sii felice, festeggialo e ribaltalo. Lui aspetta solo te per andarsene a festeggiare poi con la squadra. È lì per te.   
Sono fiero di lui, è stato perfetto ed immenso oltre che io so quanto ha patito in tutta la sua vita per ogni traguardo raggiunto, non ha avuto niente di regalato e tutt’ora lo insultano e lo offendono e non credono meriti quel che ha ed è pazzesco perché invece lo merita tutto.   
Io sono felice per lui e sono il suo ragazzo, ora, mentre passo questa soglia. Non sono più il Sebastian che ha perso il mondiale di nuovo.   
Quindi sono qua per lui, perché sono felice per lui. Mi riempio di doveri come faccio per la maggior parte della mia vita perché è questo che si fa, è questo che sono. Devo fare questo, devo fare quello.   
Ma poi lui è lì dentro a torso nudo che mi aspetta mentre è al cellulare, puzza di champagne e mi sorride con una dolcezza infinita ed io sollevo gli occhi al cielo.   
Non ci riesco, chiedo ancora un po’ di forza, però poi lui mi viene incontro e mi abbraccia, mette lui ora le mani sui miei capelli arruffati e mi nasconde il viso contro il suo collo nudo che puzza di alcool, è appiccicaticcio ma non mi importa. Le mie mani scivolano sulla sua schiena forte e calda e chiudo gli occhi.  
E le stesse lacrime che non ho trattenuto in conferenza ma che ho cercato di nascondere, ora escono di nuovo e non le posso soffocare ancora.   
\- Sono felice per te, volevo che il tuo giorno fosse perfetto e volevo riuscire ad essere sempre felice e volevo ribaltarti e farti tante di quelle cose che... però non ci riesco... a quanto pare sono umano! - Cerco di scherzare fra i singhiozzi e lui stringe la presa, mi tira un po’ i capelli sulla nuca e appoggia la guancia sulla mia tempia.   
\- Quanto sei scemo. Tu puoi fare il mio fidanzato essendo felice per me anche se sei triste ed io non posso farlo consolandoti e asciugando le tue lacrime anche se sono felice per me? -   
Sperava in un’altra conclusione, io lo so. Ma anche io speravo in un miracolo, oggi.   
E stacco la testa, lo guardo negli occhi dolci e delicatissimi mentre i miei grondano di lacrime e ci vedo poco, tiro sul col naso e prendo respiri profondi, poi con una forza tipica mia che tiro fuori nei momenti peggiori, dico:   
\- È colpa tua se anche oggi credevo nel miracolo. Perché hai fatto tanto per farmi credere ai miracoli, per credere a questo mondiale, che alla fine ci credevo e anche se da un lato non volevo perché sapevo e non volevo stare troppo male oggi, dall’altro ci ho creduto comunque. E questo fa male. È questo che fa male. Forse non fa bene credere, no? - Non doveva essere così tragica la frase, non doveva essere uno sfogo ma una constatazione, magari un complimento per quel che mi hai fatto.   
Ma non ci riesco e mi stacco da lui per piangere da solo, però lui non me lo permette infatti mi afferra di nuovo e mi stringe a sé ancora con la sua forza che non accetta discussioni. Prende il mio viso tutto rosso e bagnato e asciuga le mie lacrime, poi me le bacia dolcemente.   
\- A volte anche se credi non basta, ma quando credendo ce la farai ne sarà valsa la pena. Perché ce la farai solo grazie alla tua fede. Alla fede in te stesso e nelle cose. -   
Le labbra tremano mentre le sue invece sono ferme e calde ed asciugano questi fiumi che scendono dagli occhi.   
\- Ho infranto di nuovo una promessa importante. Anzi due. Quella al me stesso bambino e quella a Michael. -   
E lui sa che è tanto importante da non doverci nemmeno scherzare. Fra noi non si scherza più sulla mia devozione a Michael.   
\- Un giorno la manterrai e ricorderai questi momenti, ogni fallimento, ogni lacrima e sarai molto più felice. La prossima volta non farai gli stessi errori di oggi. La prossima volta sarai un po’ più perfetto di prima. - I suoi discorsi motivazionali sono sempre così meravigliosi e scavano in me ogni volta. Così lentamente mentre la sua voce concilia, le mie lacrime smettono di scendere e il mio viso è asciutto grazie alle sue labbra e alle sue dita.   
E alla fine giro il viso verso il suo e trovo il sollievo finale nella sua bocca che mi dona ed io mi prendo dolcemente, delicatamente. Non posso perdermi un solo secondo di questi giorni, un giorno non ne avremo. Non avremo questi attimi rubati nelle sue o nelle mie stanze dopo le corse. E non piangeremo di gioia o tristezza per un mondiale vinto o perso. E ci mancheranno.   
Non voglio perdermi niente. Un giorno avremo altro e sarà comunque bello, ma questo è prezioso.   
\- Sai, non sono abituato a mostrare a tutti quanto sto male. Questa è colpa tua. - anche se poi ho provato a nasconderlo, ma ho ceduto davanti ad un sacco di persone ed ho trasmesso il messaggio via radio alla fine del traguardo e piangevo e so che hanno sentito. Sono stati tutti molto carini nel vedermi così umano, così distrutto.   
\- Mi prendo la responsabilità della tua umanità! - Dice sorridendo e scherzando, questo mi basta per farmi rialzare ancora un pochino la testa e mentre riprendo a baciarlo perché pare sia l’unica attività che mi permette di sopravvivere, mi abbandono a lui e al suo calore fino a che le sue dita scendono sulla mia tuta e abbassano la zip.   
Se il bacio mi fa sopravvivere, il resto del suo corpo forse potrebbe ridarmi la vita stessa.   
A questo pensiero sorrido da solo.   
Ok, è ufficiale, Lewis fa miracoli!”  
  


/Lew/

“Dall’inizio che era rigido come un cadavere ad ora che è morbido e caldo nelle mie mani sembra quasi un altro.   
Non so se se la sente di fare sesso, ma io lo voglio da matti e poi in ogni caso non conosco una migliore medicina di me stesso per lui.   
Quindi gli sfilo lentamente la tuta e lui si fa fare, non si oppone e scende con le mani sui miei glutei ancora avvolti nei boxer perché ho pensato bene che potesse gradire se l’accoglievo così, si infila sotto l’elastico e afferra come gli piace fare. Sorrido sulla sua bocca e lui fa un piccolo cenno e solo ora mi rendo conto che è quello che mi aspettavo facesse. Mi sta solo assecondando, mi sta facendo contento. O gli faccio una piazzata o me la gioco con furbizia.  
Vediamo se riesco a scuoterlo ancora un po’.   
Ho sentito un po’ le sue interviste prima mentre lo aspettavo, ha detto cose carine su di me ed ha ufficialmente asserito che è a pezzi e sta di merda. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto fino a poco tempo fa visto che non è un grande fan della condivisione pubblica e sono fiero di lui.   
\- Ho sentito che ti senti vuoto. Irrimediabilmente vuoto. - Ripeto quello che mi ha colpito mentre scendo a baciargli il collo, lui non fa niente, le sue mani sui miei fianchi.   
Cazzo è proprio vero che è giù...   
Quasi quasi che mi sento in colpa a volermelo fare. Forse dovrei essere più dolce e meno arrapato, ma la gioia che provo oggi è pazzesca e non pensavo di esserlo così tanto. Immaginavo che potevo farcela sinceramente, ma finchè non succedeva davvero non volevo pensarci troppo e forse è stato questo.  
E poi mi sono concentrato tanto su Seb, sul farlo stare bene perché affondava sempre più e non potevo permetterlo.   
Pare che io abbia fatto bene in qualche modo visto che ha esternato così tanto, gira voce che abbia pianto in qualche momento e sono fiero di lui. Fiero che l’abbia detto e che non si sia nascosto e soffocato come fa sempre. Anche se mi stringe il cuore sapere che sta così.   
Vorrei davvero occuparmi di lui nel modo giusto, come lo farei solitamente, ma ho una frenesia da quando sono sceso dalla macchina che è aumentata quando mi ha abbracciato in quel modo davanti a tutti. È come se avessi infilato il dito nella presa della corrente, non riesco proprio più a contenermi ormai.  
Me lo aspettavo, sapevo l’avrebbe fatto, ho vinto il mio quinto mondiale, ma pensavo che fosse anche triste ed invece era così felice e fiero di me. I suoi occhi erano così evidentemente sinceri mentre si riempivano della mia gioia e mi diceva che era contento per me, che ero stato perfetto quest’anno e che lo meritavo.   
Mi ha detto che deve essere ancora così il prossimo anno, noi due a lottare per la stessa cosa.   
E poi la mano sulla testa a spettinarmi i capelli.  
Questa cosa non era da lui quanto tutto il resto.   
Mentre lo faceva io non ci credevo ed ero così felice fra le sue braccia, spalmato su di lui mentre ci stringevamo le spalle a vicenda. Però poi quel gesto con la mano beh... stavo morendo, ok. Perché era come se dicesse a tutti che sono suo, mi sono sentito suo davanti al mondo intero ed ero incontenibile. Ancora un po’ e potevamo baciarci, ci siamo guardati le labbra tante volte a parlarci così vicini, così disinvolti, così a nostro agio abbracciati. Così sinceri.   
Scendo giù sulle ginocchia mentre mi rendo davvero conto che sta male, che è vuoto, che ha perso un mondiale e che è stato immenso a congratularsi con tutti i suoi rivali in quel modo. Anche se so che in realtà nel box mercedes cercava me quel pazzo ed anche questo mi fa capire quanto stia male. E quanto abbia bisogno di me, quanto sia al limite e cerca di trattenersi e al tempo stesso esternare. Perché gli dico sempre di farlo e allora cerca un compromesso.   
Non sa nemmeno lui cosa sia meglio fare, va sul momento, va su quel che gli riesce.   
\- Sei stato fantastico a complimentarti con tutti i ragazzi, prima... so che è stata dura, so che ci tenevi come nessuno su questo pianeta. -   
Ed è proprio così. Non scherza come a questo punto dovrebbe fare di solito. Sta ancora così male?  
Gli parlo sull’inguine mentre glielo scopro e lui è ancora tutto giù. In tutti i sensi.   
Forse non è il modo giusto, forse sono insensibile alla fine.   
\- Anche tu ci tenevi, tutti ci tengono a prescindere da quanto ci credono. - Ok non è il momento di parlare.   
Glielo prendo in bocca ed inizio a succhiare. È così moscio che per un momento mi spavento, mica diventerà impotente?   
Forse devo impegnarmi di più. Stringo e succhio contemporaneamente con più foga aumentando il ritmo, accompagnando il tutto con la mano e finalmente qualcosa succede, ma è ancora tutto troppo lento.   
Davvero è così vuoto? È così a pezzi?   
Sono contento di tutti i passi in avanti che ha fatto e sono così tanti che solo io lo so davvero. Sono fiero di lui per tutto questo, ma mi spezza il cuore sapere quanto sta male.   
Insisterà con la Ferrari perché per lui è una missione sul serio, è devoto alla scuderia. Lui la ama e se non fosse una ‘cosa’ ne sarei anche geloso. Non mollerà mai, per questo è così a pezzi. Io sono grato alla Mercedes perché ha creduto in me da sempre, ma Seb è proprio perdutamente innamorato della Ferrari e tutti lo criticano perché non capiscono come fa a rimanere lì, ma lui lo farà. Lui ci resterà e vincerà quel cazzo di mondiale con la Ferrari.   
Per quelle promesse fatte che un giorno manterrà.   
Io invece oggi ho mantenuto le mie.  
Quelle al me stesso che piangeva per la merda che ingoiava per via della mia pelle e di tutti gli insulti ricevuti solo perché mi piace vivere la vita e godermela.   
Ho promesso che l’avrei messa in culo a tutti e che sarei stato felice ogni istante della mia vita.  
Sono arrivato qua con tanti sacrifici e credendoci, pregando e piangendo. Non da solo, col prezioso sostegno di tutti. Ma ci sono arrivato e non è stato facile, l’ho voluto, l’ho sperato. Ed ora l’ho ottenuto.   
Merito il mio premio.  
Il premio che desidero di più in assoluto. Così mentre sto per arrendermi mi alzo in piedi e decido di fare un ultimo tentativo.   
Perché c’è una cosa, ora che ci penso, a cui Seb non è indifferente. Me. O meglio, il mio non piccolo gioiello.   
Così mi faccio indietro, mi siedo sulla branda e piego una gamba di lato, mi succhio il dito, finisco leccando sensuale il palmo, lo fisso mentre lo faccio con quest’aria provocante da finto innocente che lo manda sempre fuori di testa e me lo passo sotto sul torace, scivolo giù, vado sotto l’elastico dei boxer aderenti e comincio a toccarmi.  
Lo vede che mi masturbo, che me lo sono preso in mano e non lo tiro fuori di proposito perché voglio che gli venga l’acquolina.   
E gli viene mentre mi squadra malizioso ed incredulo che mi faccio questo per lui. Si lecca le labbra finalmente.   
Ecco il segnale. Ho vinto di nuovo!  
Mi tiro fuori tutto come una specie di premio per lui che si riempie gli occhi di me e del mio membro che è sempre più reattivo al contrario del suo.   
\- Mi dispiace per te che stai male, spero di poterti riempire io in qualche modo. O che almeno ti sia rimasto qualcosa per me, là dentro, anche se ti senti vuoto. C’è qualcosa per me, Seb? - E mentre lo chiedo basso e provocante, sempre con quella finta innocenza, coi miei occhioni grandi da cucciolo, lui ha il luccichio pericoloso, quel luccichio che indica che sto per resuscitare un morto. Ma che bravo che sono, sono proprio immenso!   
I suoi occhi scendono sulla mia erezione che mi massaggio per bene fuori dai boxer, si toglie il resto dei vestiti che gli rimaneva addosso, ci sta poco, i suoi occhi famelici e non più che fingono qualcosa che è convinto di dover fare. Questi occhi mi mangiano già e mi attraversano mille brividi mentre si avvicina.   
Finalmente sono suo.   
\- Vediamo se questa volta ci riesci a resuscitarmelo! - Esclama maligno mettendola come se fosse colpa mia se lui ce l’ha moscio!  
Che poi poverino, capisco che davvero non ne ha per me oggi visto com’è, ma è sicuramente più partecipe e collaborativo di prima. Così sale sulla branda ed io scivolo giù di lato con la schiena. Seb mi sale sopra, mi bacia e le mie braccia lo circondano sul collo.   
Le labbra si intrecciano alle mie più vogliose e veementi e si stacca scendendo a divorarmi il collo.   
\- Sai ancora di champagne... - Ridacchio.   
\- Tu no invece! - Esclamo visto che anche lui a fatto il podio.   
\- Con Kimi e Max non c’è stata grande partecipazione... sono quasi asciutto... - La sua bocca mi succhia i capezzoli, si sofferma sul petto a mordicchiare i pettorali allenati.  
\- Ti mancavo io là sopra a prendermi cura di te e bagnarti tutto! - Perché con noi ogni cosa che diciamo la trasformiamo in un doppio senso?   
È sempre a sfondo sessuale ogni lettera che esce dalla nostra bocca.   
Lui ridacchia continuando la discesa e finalmente arriva sul mio inguine che fa suo. La sua lingua percorre ogni centimetro sensibile, io spingo subito il bacino contro la sua bocca aperta, mi accoglie volentieri, non vedeva l’ora come me.   
La testa all’indietro, le mani ad attirarlo a me, affondate sui suoi ricci arruffati.   
Oh ecco cosa volevo. Ecco cosa mi mancava.   
Magari ora lo riempio io e poi lui riempie me e vediamo se scacciamo questo vuoto spaventoso.   
Vediamo se in due ne siamo capaci.   
La mia eccitazione cresce subito nella sua bocca, non ne potevo più e penso che potrò accontentarmi perché vedo che va fino in fondo ed addirittura aggiunge il dito che infila dentro di me contemporaneamente. Perché è così incredibile quando lo fa in doppia fila, a proposito di doppio.   
I brividi stanno per arrivare mentre penso che mi farà venire e mi dovrò accontentare, ma poi mi sorprende e si stacca bruscamente da me. Lo guardo stralunato e preoccupato che possa andarsene e dire che non ci riesce. Non farmi questo, ma poi si lubrifica velocemente da solo e... oh grazie Dio!   
È rinato!   
Ce l’ha duro!  
Ti amo!   
Se lo bagna un po’, fa scendere anche della saliva nella mia apertura, mi solleva una gamba contro il petto ma io me le prendo entrambe per facilitargli tutto quanto e lui così. Facile facile. Finalmente entra.  
Chiudo subito gli occhi e mi abbandono totalmente alla splendida sensazione della sua erezione sufficientemente dura dentro di me.   
E credo che cresca solo perché mi vede abbandonato a godere, gli piace quando mi trasporto così, quando godo, quando lo chiedo. E lo sto chiedendo.   
Che ne voglio di più. E lo prego anche. Infatti il ritmo aumenta così come la grandezza di questo bel regalo.   
Il mio premio. Altro che coppe.   
Me lo merito. Merito il titolo e merito Seb dentro di me.   
Me lo merito eccome e sono finalmente così felice perché non mi manca nulla e mentre lui spinge sempre più forte, lo sento tornare quel brivido che mi stava prendendo e che ha interrotto.  
Aiuto l’orgasmo con la mano e con lui dentro di me è semplicemente il paradiso.   
Seb vede il mio seme bianco scivolare sul mio addome scolpito e scuro pieno di tatuaggi e poco dopo viene anche lui. Lo sento svuotarsi in me con questa ondata bollente che mi brucia.   
Lo tengo stretto su di me mentre sfinito si abbandona, lo avvolgo con le braccia sul collo e la testa e gli bacio la tempia che pulsa.   
Ci mette un po’ e stiamo così, le mie gambe intorno alla sua vita, i nostri corpi così diversi in tanti modi, ma così perfetti insieme.   
\- Comunque lo so che ti sei visto Toto in mutande, sai! - Dico poi come se c’entrasse assolutamente. Lui mi guarda pensando che sia andato in tilt, ma faccio la faccia da bambino offeso e lui scoppia a ridere e mi bacia finalmente più leggero di prima.   
\- Come se tu non l’avessi mai visto! -   
Seb ha un debole per Toto come mezzo universo. Solo che per me è come un zio, un membro della mia famiglia insomma, e non riesco a vederlo in accezione sessuale. Lui sì però. E prima lo ha beccato in mutande. Così glielo dovevo dire o esplodevo.   
\- No, in realtà non l’ho mai visto senza pantaloni! - Seb inarca le sopracciglia.   
\- Buono a sapersi. - Poi mi bacia a stampo. - Comunque confermo la mia prima impressione. È un uomo molto hot! - Così in risposta gli mordo il mento dove la barba trascurata mi pizzica e lui ridacchia ancora spingendo il viso contro il mio.  
Sorridiamo insieme e ci abbracciamo e rimaniamo così mentre il sesso ci rigenera. O meglio l’amore.   
È paradossale come prima che era vuoto fosse tanto pesante mentre ora che si è riempito diciamo in un certo senso di sesso, piacere e calore, per non dire amore, sia leggero. Meglio di prima di sicuro.   
Poi finisce che ci baciamo e dimentichiamo l’orologio, sicuramente Toto sta aspettando come il santo che è, i nostri comodi. Veniamo qua perché lui e Val sanno e ci danno una mano. Toto ci ha scoperto e non ha detto nulla, anzi. È stato carino come sempre. Pensieri inutili si susseguono mentre poi lui mi toglie il fiato come fa sempre, prendendomi in contropiede.   
\- Congratulazioni Lewis. Hai meritato questo mondiale. Sei stato eccezionale. - Lo guardo ancora con dolcezza mentre lui è ancora un po’ malinconico.   
\- Sei stato fantastico anche tu, hai lottato fino alla fine e ci hai creduto più di chiunque altro. - Lo sappiamo tutti.   
Sfiora il mio naso col suo, dolcemente come lo sguardo con cui mi carezza.   
\- Mi rialzerò. Adesso starò ancora un po’ così e tu vai a festeggiare come si deve che lo meriti. Io starò così però poi mi rialzerò e lotterò per la Ferrari come ho sempre fatto, come non smetterò mai di fare. Non esiste forza al mondo in grado di impedirmi di provarci. - lo dice per me, ma lo dice perché lo pensa. Lo abbraccio ancora mentre mi sento davvero meglio a sapere che anche se sta male me lo dice e sto ancora meglio perché vuole rialzarsi e lottare ancora. So che lo farà.   
\- Ce la farai Seb. Io lo so. -  
\- Io ci credo solo perché ci credi tu. Ma a quanto pare questo basta per cambiare un bel po’ di cose. -   
A quanto pare basta amarsi.   
\- Ti amo. -  
\- Anche io. - e non è di certo poco quel che abbiamo. 


End file.
